RedHeadMetalC
RedHeadMetalC is a Finnish Unterganger, the author of a DVAVP series - Aliens versus Adolf Hitler. Like ggctuk, most of his videos were not Downfall parodies. Aliens versus Adolf Hitler Also known as Downfall vs. Aliens. The series has since been removed as of this writing. Synopsis Part 1 (Pilot) Hitler and the bunker crew escaped from Earth after the Soviets took Berlin. He established a colony on the planetoid, LV-426. While having dinner, Hitler and the crew discussed on establishing the colony’s defenses in the event of a Soviet assault on the planetoid. Their discussion is cut short when Himmler sends a message to Hitler that he has uncovered a Xenomorph hive, an insectoid and parasitic alien species. What’s worse, the colony is built not far from the hive, causing Hitler to rant and berate Himmler. At the same time, Himmler’s recon team were ambushed and killed by the Xenomorphs (save for Himmler, who survived), prompting Hitler to contact Fegelein for help. Part 2 The Xenomorphs have become fully aware of Hitler’s colony and thus, launch an all out assault. An angered Hitler realizes that Steiner was killed, and that there are over over 9000 Xenomorphs, while there are only 140 soldiers on the colony. Later, Hitler forgives Himmler for his mistake. Responding to Hitler’s beg for help, Fegelein calls in a group of "SS marines" (a parody of the US Colonial Marines) to reinforce the colony’s defenses. Shortly however, Fegelein gets facehugged, killing him. The Xenomorph that spawned from Fegelein grows to adulthood and infiltrates the colony, only to be neutralized. Hitler and his officers plans to eat at Wolfenstein’s Burger Station to "celebrate" the Xenomorph’s death. Part 3 Despite being outnumbered, the colony assault is repulsed. Hitler makes a speech about how he will repair the colony’s defenses, not to mention sending in more troops from Earth in preparation for a full-scale attack on the hive. Several dropships landed on Earth, escorting trainers whose jobs are to train hundreds of neo-Nazis to become SS marines. At the same time, technicians, accompanied by guards, fixes the colony’s sentry guns. Hitler received support from Pekka Siitoin, the most fanatical Finnish Neo-Nazi leader. He tells Hitler that the Xenomorphs are led by a "Queen", guarded by w:c:avp:Praetorian royal guards that can only be defeated using w:c:avp:Exosuits, heavily armored mechs. About 450 SS marines arrived to the planet, and Hitler sent 300 of them to attack the hive. The attack was a failure, as all of the marines were killed, but 263 Xenomorphs were killed. Hitler enters the hive on his own using an Exosuit. He confronts the Queen and kills her in a short battle. Part 4 Although the Queen is defeated, the Xenomorphs have managed to destroy Hitler’s Exosuit. Hitler calls for backup. Koller replies, and says that he’ll have to reach the area where the SS marines entered the hive. A rescue team, consisting of Krebs, Jodl, Burgdorf, and Weidling is dispatched at the same location. Meanwhile, Hitler desperately makes his way out, equipped only with his smartgun. Hitler made it out, only after apparently killing all of the Xenomorphs. Back in the colony, Jodl (who is oddly portrayed by Bormann) begs Hitler to forgive him. Both Hitler and Jodl make love afterwards. Suddenly the colony gets infiltrated by a Preatorian, indicated by its roars and screeches. Since the Praetorian is heavily armored "like a rhino", Hitler attempts to trap the Xenomorph inside a gas chamber, on his own. He succeeds, and the Xenomorph is gassed to death. Epilogue 3 days later, Hitler plans to rebuild the colony, and prepares to find more Nazis. He swore someday, he will return to Earth, to take back all that he’s lost. Pekka Siitoin was found dead in the colony’s garage. He committed suicide during the Praetorian’s attack. It was Himmler who gassed the Praetorian. He made food from its corpse, and ate it. Jodl has become completely fell in love with Hitler, dating with him numerous times, and becomes a male strip dancer. Stock/Video/Gameplay footage used (Excluding Downfall) * AVP 1999 * AVP 2 * Skulltag source port for Doom * Pekka Siitoin interview * MsIronmetalhead666’s Hitler vs. Aliens (made under request) * Alien Trilogy * Aliens Musics * Erika * Viktoria Sieg Heil * AVP 1999 OST - Colony, Orbital, Fury 161 * Megaman X3 - Zero's Theme * Terminator: Dawn of Fate - Urban Ruins Ambient 1 * Red Faction - Scarred * Dog Soldiers - Silhouettes * Horst-Wessel-Lied * Doom II - Evil Incarnate * Resident Evil: Code Veronica - Save Room * Tapan Kaikki 4 - *unspecified* * Alien Trilogy - *unspecified* Current Status Eventually he removed all of his parodies. Since then he only uploads game videos and can be considered retired. External links * Channel Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers